White Faction
The White Faction were a terrorist group on Mars in the years after the fall of the Earth Defence Force during the Second Martian Revolution consisting to be remnant forces of the EDF. They go unnoticed for many years, hiding out in places like the Madler Crater on the edge of the Terraformer's range, masked by anomalies. They serve as the main antagonists of the movie and were mainly the responsible for turning the Red Faction and Marauders against each other after the raid on Alec Mason's family. History After the destruction of the E.D.S. Hydra , the remaining EDF forces are either hunted down, continue to fight, or go into hiding, as do Stroller's troops in order to make up for their losses until they were strong enough to resume the fighting. During an outbreak of Influenza, members of the white faction resorted to kidnapping children from martian society to train as future White Faction soldiers, one of which is Lyra Mason, whose mother is killed by the soldiers abducting her, one of them being Stroller, who would try to become like a father figure to her. Twenty-five years after the Second Martian Revolution, the wreckage of the E.D.S. Hydra finally crashes from orbit in space in the disputed zone of the Red Faction and the Marauders' borders. The Red Faction launch a team led by Jake Mason to recover whatever they could before the Marauders reach the crash site. When they arrive there, he discovers that the Marauders have already arrived at the crash site, but many have been killed by a group of mysterious soldiers in white uniforms. Mason engages against one of them, and realises it might have been his long lost sister. Through this act of fate, Lyra Mason discovers her true origins and betrays the white faction. Her lover Adam Hale assumes the role as the White Faction leader after Stroller is killed. It is revealed that their base is in fact a Severus-Class Dreadnought, which is now fully operational. Hale, full of zeal for his mentor and the EDF, leads his forces and his ship to the destroy the terraformers, seeing it as the only way to destroy all of their enemies. Alec Mason, finally making peace with himself after seeing that his daughter is alive, piloted a shuttle armed with a Thermobaric Rocket straight into the bridge of the dreadnought, sacrificing himself, destroying the dreadnought and forcing the White Faction to retreat. Aftermath Following their defeat, the White Faction is completely dissolved, their leader Adam Hale goes on to join the Cultists, an offshoot of the Marauders, becoming their leader sparking the Cultist War and succeeding in destroying Terraformer. Tricking the Darius Mason into destroying the seal of the Plague that was housed a century ago in imploding the Plague Armageddon seizing the chance to took over Mars once more. However just like before, he would be defeated again by his sworn enemies. Trivia * The name of this faction, in combination with their enemy Red Faction, is a possible allusion to the Russian Civil War, which also happened after the collapse of an oppressive government. ---- Category:Factions